Blue Dwarven Equipment
|material = Blue Dwarven steel ingots |sold by = Blue Mountains Merchant |used by = Blue Mountains Dwarf Blue Mountains Warrior Blue Mountains Axe-Thrower Blue Mountains Banner Bearer Blue Mountains Commander Blue Mountains Miner Blue Mountains Smith |damage = 7 |durability = 650 |added in = 18}} Blue Dwarven equipment includes all the weapons and tools that the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains create. Blue Dwarven equipment is exactly the same as Dwarven equipment except for the fact that they are crafted using Blue Dwarven steel and on a . The Dwarves of Ered Luin, like the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, use throwing-axes instead of bows mainly because they can be thrown instantaneously. These Dwarves also have a mattock which acts like both a pickaxe and axe. The pickaxes of the Dwarves of both mountain ranges are able to mine Mithril ore, as well as other iron-level picks. All crafting recipes require Blue Dwarven steel ingots on a . Blue Dwarven dagger A cheap melee weapon with short reach and relatively low attack damage, but can be swung very quickly. Can also be poisoned on a to increase its strength. Civilians carry unpoisoned daggers for use in self-defense. Blue Dwarven Sword The basic melee weapon used by the Dwarves of Ered Luin, with normal stats and good damage per hit. Often used by Blue Mountains warriors. Blue Dwarven Battleaxe Every warrior's dream is to carry a great battleaxe and use it to slice and dice Orcs. The battleaxe might be somewhat slow to swing, but it does good damage per hit and can chop down trees, too. Blue Dwarven Warhammer The warhammer might be slow to swing, but don't underestimate it. Dealing 10 HP of damage per hit, more than a Mithril sword, the Blue Dwarven warhammer also features an impressive knockback. Used by warriors, commanders, and players alike. Blue Dwarven Spear The spear can be stabbed at foes, dealing 6 HP of damage per hit. What makes this weapon most useful, however, is its reach, 50% greater than that of a sword, and the fact that it can be thrown, dealing a lot of damage per hit. Blue Dwarven Pike Added in , the pike is a slow weapon, about as fast to swing as the warhammer, but it has double the reach of a sword. It's a great weapon for fighting off wild wolves. Blue Dwarven Throwing Axe Dwarves of Ered Luin don't have bows, but they do have throwing axes. These can be thrown very quickly, dealing 7 HP of damage per hit. A variation of the warrior, the axe-thrower, uses these weapons in combat, and the 7 HP he deals to unarmoured evil NPCs is the strongest ranged attack in the Mod. Blue Dwarven Shovel If you're busy digging ore, you might find that a large pile of dirt or gravel is getting in the way of mining operations. This shovel will surely make getting that useless dirt out of your way easier so you can get back to the business of mining ores. Blue Dwarven Axe While a battleaxe can be used to cut down trees, it's rather expensive to craft. A cheaper option, especially if your main goal is to cut down trees instead of orcs, is the Blue Dwarven wood-axe. Of course, it'll cut up Orcs too in a pinch. Blue Dwarven Pickaxe All Dwarves love minerals, and the way to extract these from the roots of the earth is by using a pickaxe. Although this pickaxe might work a bit more slower than an Elven pickaxe, it's much more durable. Blue Dwarven Hoe While most Dwarves prefer to mine or fight, a few like to farm. The hoe will make farming easier, but it provides no combat bonus whatsoever. Blue Dwarven Mattock The mattock is an interesting tool that doubles as a pickaxe and a wood-axe. It's handy for adventurers who want to cut down on the number of inventory slots they're using. Category:Blue Mountains Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Dwarves Category:Good Category:Strong Melee Weapons Category:Craftable